An electronic device enclosure such as a personal computer chassis often includes a main body and a cover attached to the main body. The main body includes a bottom plate, two side plates, and a top plate cooperatively defining a receiving area for receiving electronic components. The electronic components can include a motherboard, hard disks, a plurality of expansion cards, and a power supply. The computer chassis can be metal.